peter_jacksons_the_hobbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Fíli
Fíli was a Dwarf of Erebor who was part of Thorin and Company on the Quest of Erebor in TA 2941. He was the brother of Kíli, the son of Dís, and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. As Thorin's sister-sons, Fíli accompanied his uncle when he set out to challenge the dragon Smaug. Biography Arriving at Bag End In the year TA 2941, Fíli and his brother traveled to the Shire where they would meet Bilbo Baggins at Bag End at Gandalf's request. After a bewildered Bilbo was forced to invite Dwalin and Balin without any invitation, Fíli and Kíli were the next ones to meet the hobbit. As they push their way in, Fíli unloaded his stuff onto Bilbo and told him to be very careful with his weapons since he had them sharpened. He and Kili then help Dwalin and Balin prepare to shift Bilbo’s furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place for the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf to arrive. As the entire group of dwarves, all 12 of them were here, Fíli was among those that raided Bilbo's pantry and taking out all the food while Bilbo tries to tell him and the dwarves to put everything back. During the feasting, Fíli walks on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way. After finishing his meal, Fíli takes the plate from Ori (who was confused on what to do with his plate) and throws it to Kíli, who throws it behind his back to Bifur, who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. While singing along, Fíli, Kíli, and the dwarves began throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed when Thorin was last one to arrive. During the meeting, Fíli and Kíli sat next to each other while Thorin eats and announced the news from his meeting in Ered Luin. Since Balin believed that the quest would be difficult with just thirteen, Fíli objected and declared that he and everyone in this company were fighters. After the meeting was over and Bilbo refusing to sign the contract, Fíli gathered with all the dwarves and Gandalf in Bilbo’s living room and sang Far Over The Misty Mountains Cold and left Bag End in the morning to set out on their quest to challenge the dragon Smaug and reclaim Erebor. However, after Bilbo changed his mind and managed to catch up to the company with the contract signed, Fíli and Kíli picked up the hobbit from behind to put him on the last pony. Skirmish in the Trollshaws After Thorin and Company camped for the night near the edge of a cliff, Fíli, Kíli, and Gandalf were the only ones awake while most of the dwarves were fast asleep. That was when they hear the sound of a scream in the night air. Fíli and Kíli started to joke around and laugh about Orcs, but their uncle was not amused by that. While Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley, Fíli and Kíli started to listen to Balin's story about the time when Thorin fought alongside his father and grandfather against a legion of Orcs led by Azog the Defiler during the Battle of Azanulbizar, the final battle in the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. Hoping that Thorin would fulfill his destiny to become King, Fíli, Kíli, and the other dwarves stand up and stare at Thorin in awe. The next day, as the company arrive at an old, abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins, Fíli and Kíli were tasked by their uncle to look after the sixteen ponies and to stay with them at all cost. However, at around nightfall, the two haven't done a good job when two ponies (Daisy and Bungo) were kidnapped by a Stone-troll named Tom. When Bilbo goes out in the dark to where the brothers were watching the ponies and offered them soup, Fíli and Kíli stared out into the dark and don’t take the soup from Bilbo when the hobbit tries to hand the bowls to them. Behind the scenes *Fíli was portrayed by Dean O'Gorman in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, and will reprise his role for The Battle of the Five Armies. *Robert Kazinsky was originally cast as Fíli and had filmed a few scenes, but he left the project and returned to England about a month after filming started due to personal reasons. However, Robert can be seen briefly in the first film when the Dwarves sing the Song of the Misty Mountains in the shadows next to Thorin. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Sources * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles: Art & Design * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles: Creatures & Characters * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Art & Design * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Cloaks & Daggers * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies: Chronicles: Art & Design * LEGO The Hobbit sets (As "Fili the Dwarf") Category:Ambush of Mirkwood participants Category:Attack on Lake-town participants Category:Attack of the Spiders participants Category:Battle of Goblin-town participants Category:Battle of the Five Armies participants Category:Characters Category:Chase to Rivendell participants Category:Deceased Category:Destruction of Lake-town participants Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarves of Erebor Category:Killed by Azog Category:Males Category:Skirmish in the Trollshaws participants Category:Thórin and Company